


Bloody Valentines

by lorichelle



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Gen, St. Valentine's Day massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorichelle/pseuds/lorichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a 3 sentence challenge by my friend on tumblr.</p>
<p>Connor/Murphy; 1920s AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).



> Set in the height of Al Capone's career, during the St. Valentine's Day massacre in 1929 where false police officers walked into a warehouse and slaughtered seven gangsters, including some of Bugs Moran's men.

The brothers adjusted their faux officer hats and with a nod of understanding, of readiness, they stepped out of the Cadillac and strode confidently into the warehouse where the gangsters had gathered.

It was the perfect trap, the perfect plan to take these monsters of crime off the streets and the twins lined up the men and with steadfast smiles of utter certainty, they reached inside their faux jackets and pulled out their Thompson machine guns.

Bullets and blasts later, seven pairs of bloody pennies were placed on the eyes of men, who in this moment, as Connor and Murphy revealed their rosaries and said their blessings, were on their way to whatever god they so choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lorichelle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
